iNsANiTY
by Snapzikun
Summary: A girl in her late teens awakes to a startling screech in her home. As she goes to her bathroom to wash off a strange substance on her hands, she becomes horrified of her appearence in the mirror. Puzzled why this is happened, or how it happened, she is taken in for questioning for the sake of the multiple dead corpses scattered in her home.
1. Chapter 1 : Wake Up

**Maka: Hi guys :) So I finally decided to make a short story, I made this when I was actually kind of angry. But now I feel better...Anyways... I do hope you'll like it. _HUEHUEHEUHUHEUHEUEH_ eue**

**Kenza: STAHP DOING THAT LAUGH.**

**Maka: eue..._Heuheuheuheh.._**

**Chapter 1 : Wake Up**

* * *

**iNSaNiTY**

It is a cold, dainty, frozen night. A girl, in her late teens, awakes to a startle from her hypnotic fantasy dreaming, she had heard a loud screech coming from her kitchen from downstairs. She at first thought for a moment, 'what could have that been?' she wanted to ask herself one more question, but was interrupted when she heard police sirens, ringing in the distance. The girl getting up from her warm domain and shuffled slowly to the window, rubbing her eyes, she looks out from the glass pane, flashing lights of police cars, red, white, and blue, resembling the American flag, entitled as "Freedom". The girl smirked to herself and thought, 'freedom… is there such a thing?' The girl flinched for a moment, eyebrows quivering and confused, she begins to rub her fingertips together, they were sticky. Slowly she moved her hands up to her face, allowing the moonlight to reflect onto her hands, to her surprise, she discovered a crimson sticky substance canvassed across her hands and fingertips. The girl quickly dashed to her bathroom, flicking the light on, she jumps back, horrified of her own appearance in the mirror. Blood painted her elegant white nightgown, and trailed up to her jaw line, streaking across her innocent, tanned face. Questions raced in her fragile mind, 'where did all this blood come from? Whose is it? Is it mine?' panicking, she reached for a towel. Running it under hot water, she twisted and squeezed the hot faucet water out from the damp towel and began to scrub the crusted blood off her face, relieved it wasn't her blood. She turned her attention to the bathtub beside her, the curtain was closed shut, yet she can hear droplets coming from beyond the curtain, assuming it was just left over water from a shower or bath, she hesitated to look.


	2. Chapter 2 : No Time For A Bath

**Chapter 2 : ****_No Time For A Bath_**

* * *

Eventually the girl gave in and stepped towards the bathtub, taking a deep breath; she closes her eyes and clings onto the curtain. As she violently slides the curtain open, she opened her eyes, only to have them open wider than they should be. Lying in front of her within the bathtub are various internal organs floating in a dark crimson pool of blood. On the soap dash lays a kitchen knife, covered in blood from blade to handle. The smell of rotten flesh lurked outwards and spread out from the bathroom, the girl turns to the shower head, where there hangs what seems like human flesh. The girl clasped her palm over her nose and mouth, stepping backwards, only to trip and fall on her bottom, puzzled, she removes her hand and looks at both palms in a astonished gazed. With a sudden jerk, the girl feels a hand gripping her shoulder, quickly she looks up to see a police officer talking to an attached radio receiver on his shoulder. The girl, confused, surprised and awake, was taken to a questioning room within an FBI building. The whole ride here her mind had been completely blank, nothing to say, nothing to think about, so she allowed the silence to blanket over her.


	3. Chapter 3 : Final : Do You Remember?

**Chapter : 3 : Final : ****_Do You Remember?_**

* * *

The silence was broken when a buzz went off; alarming the girl she looked up to see the metal door across from this metallic table open. A man, tall and thin, wearing a suit, carrying a beige file walks within the room and sits just across from her. She looks down to see her hands cuffed in shackles attached to the table, she looked back up, focusing her eyes on the black window behind the man, and she can see her reflection. Still in her nightgown, the blood stains remain, her hair messy and frantic, the man coughed, getting the girls attention. She had just noticed the FBI badge on the man's suit, his name read; "Harold Glickman". Harold set the file on the table and opened it, flatting it out on the silver metallic table. Inside was an information sheet, followed by disturbing images paper clipped together on top of the paper. He takes the pictures and lays them out in front of the girl, her eyes widen as the shocking images of a dead woman, a man, and two children lay in front of her. Continuously her mind flashes images of what had happened; telling her a story, "Do you know any of them?" Harold asked the girl, putting his hands together on the table, again the girl's mind races; her eyes scan the pictures as the images begin to play as a movie. Scene by scene she sees it all, "Do you even know who you are?" he asked. In the girl's mind a room like plot lays out, she sees a bedroom, in it, what seems like a couple lays there, sound asleep. She then sees a figure standing at the doorway, making its way towards the couple, her mind flashes again, she now sees a woman on the floor, dismembered and bloody. Her entire upper torso is gutted open, every internal organ is missing other than the heart, and half her face was skinned off, leaving her face a pale, blank, horrified stare. Another flash emerges, a headless man, on his stomach; has his back skinned completely, his muscle torn here and there, his spine ripped from his back…missing. Again her mind flashes to a young girl, no older than 13, lies on her bed; all of her skin has been completely skinned off. Her spine has too been ripped out, yet her head remains in contact. Her fingertips have been cut off, leaving a clean cut, "Do you know who would do this?" Harold asks again, once more her mind flashes, revealing a boy in his late teens, hanging from a noose in the kitchen. His teeth and eyes had been ripped out and pierced in his skin along his neck. His jugular vein remains exposed, almost looking like someone had taken a metal rake and gouged out his jugular. His spine was too, as well missing. Eventually the girl sees someone in her bathroom, bathing in blood with organs scattered within the tub, skin hangs from the showerhead. Finally the person turns their head, revealing the girl that it was herself, an intimidating, evil grin streaks across her face as she carves a circle, with an X within it on her smooth, fragile skin upon her arm, "Ma'am?" Harold confusingly looks at the girl. The images disappear in the girls head, and slowly, she grabs her arm, feeling a painful sensation rush through her body. She smirked, calmed and relaxed, she looked into Harold's eyes and spoke, "…I am Insanity".

* * *

**Maka: Shit, I'm not even sure if I should continue this...Eh. Wutevahr. So I know this isn't as good as many others, but, it still beats the Twilight S- *cough* Thanks for reading. I feel like doing some crossover...**

_**Any Suggestions :I?**_


End file.
